


You don’t have to be sad , wait for me

by hash-tag-boogara (Yeahharryhasmyheart)



Category: Twin Peaks, tw - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/hash-tag-boogara
Summary: Harry’s alone for his birthday but not quite.
Relationships: Harry and Dale - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	You don’t have to be sad , wait for me

Harry sat alone on his couch curtains drawn.It was almost eleven am and he was already on his fourth whisky. Still what did that matter , no one was here to judge him, no one to care not sinceCo Coop left. Well left wasn’t quite the right word he disappeared . One moment he was here the next he was gone, just like that, just when they’re friendship had turned into something more something beautiful. He tried not to dwell on the past he really did he knew there was no point in it. He listened when people told him things would get better and after a while that he should move on. But that was just the problem , things hadn’t got better he still missed Dale like it had happened yesterday not years ago. He missed his smile his touch his everything and he didn’t want to move on. Sighing he poured another drink , he could feel himself falling into a familiar darkness . It was a place he never wanted to be again, he thought about his loaded gun in the next room. Maybe he should just opt out , end it all but he was dragged from his thoughts by an urgent knock on the door, fuck if he wasn’t upto visitors tonight but then maybe it was someone needing help that was his job after all and at least he could do that right. . Sluggishly he walked toward the door opening it to see no one, he shrugged that at least he was grateful for. As he was about to close the door though he noticed a note and recognised the hand writing straight away. It was Dales, but it couldn’t be he sat on his stair suddenly too weak to stand , it head to be someone’s idea of a joke. He almost tossed it but curiosity got the better of him. He opened it and read it out loud “ Harry whatever you feel reading this know that was never my intention to hurt you and I know after all this time your probably doubting this is me actually writing but trust me I’m alive and I will come back to you remember your not alone I’m here and I’ll Dbe back with you soon and I’ll explain everything. Wat for me Huggy love you always Dale oh and Happy Birthday . Harry couldn’t help but cry. This had to be real Dale had never used his nick name in public never . Only the two of them knew it. Harry’s heart was pounding against his chest , his man was ok and he was coming back . He almost felt crazy doing what he did next but if Dale could him he needed him to know how he felt. “ Coop if you can hear me now just know I’ll wait for you however long it takes , I love you and I need you. You make everything better , everything so much better I miss you baby. “ Dale stayed hidden amongst the trees but he heard every word. And when it was safe he’d return to Harry , his friend ? his lover his home , his forever.


End file.
